ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Treasure Chest
There is a mob called "Treasure Chest" in Pso'Xja. This needs to be reflected here. --Gahoo 16:01, 14 September 2006 (EDT) Yeah... open a chest with a KEY and find an *expletive deleted because I don't want my accout banned* MIMIC... ANGRY now Hmm... I think the mob should have its own page, and just be mentioned here. ~ Karuberu 21:46, 31 December 2006 (EST) Vanishing chests The strangest thing happened... I got a chest key in Delkfutt while helping a buddy with rank 4 and decided to go chest hunting... we found one smack in the middle of the end room on the far west side of the floor the mission NM spawns on, so I traded my key... and the chest vanished. I got the message "the treasure chest was but an illusion..." I don't remember that ever happening before. Do I smell anti-camper mechanics at work? Anyone else witness this? --Boreae 03:20, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :yes. happened to me a minute ago in ghelsba. opened a chest, couple of mobs aggroed so we stayed in the chest location and a new one spawned by the time we finished fighting. so we farmed the key again, got it in less than 10', tried on the chest again and got the same message, but didn't loose the key. must be the update: "Furthermore, after obtaining items or gil from a coffer or chest, players will temporarily become unable to receive items or gil from other coffers or chests.". sounds ok to me... pity not to know how much time you should wait... Pyrsos 05:38, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::I found the illusion chests twice in a row in Davoi, and I had not opened a chest there in weeks. Third chest finally was real, but it took much more than 15 minutes to check every chest location and find the new one since it took time to respawn. This is DEFNITELY NOT caused by opening another chest too soon in the same zone. Fayden 01:38, 11 December 2008 ::: I definitely had not opened one in over 4 months in Delkfutt, either. It's either chest camping prevention gone wrong or there's something else at work. If it's just random then they might as well have not updated it at all.- Boreae 22:19, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :It has been about 15+ hours scene i have opened a chest and it still tells me it's an illusion i have opened over 8 illusions in a row Brahmdut 21:00 14 December 2008 According to the Treasure Coffer page, the illusory chests are a known bug from SE /gasp. Does anyone know if SE is planning on doing anything about this? I spent three hours in Upper Delkfutt Tower this morning farming Giants, and had 5 chests disappear on me, and not one open. :-/ Darkness1970us 01:45, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure that there was nobody else popping chests?-- 05:29, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::The cooldown is for everyone in the zone?! I guess I just need to throw keys away from now on. Darkness1970us 15:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) the time while the chest is not present (the 3 minutes between it disapearing as an illusion and it repopping) doesnt seem to be calculated towards the 1 hour cooldown have spent over 2 hours after the 1 hour cooldown 3 hours total trying to open a chest after roughly 15 illusions(and no there is nobody else in the entire zone during those 2 hours). so after every illusion add about 3-4 minutes onto the time before u can open it again. the only other option i can think of is that the inner and outter ruins by windy share a chest cooldown since they use the same key but that wouldnt make any sence due to them being 2 completely different zones. chest reward cooldown i opened 3 chests today w/o zoning, logging or waiting for 1 hr cooldown in crawler's nest and i got gigant axe once and gil reward twice. it seems even if there is still a cooldown, it is a lot less than 1 hr in my experience Devrom 14:32, 25 February 2009 (UTC) In Giddeus i opened (with keys, not picking the locks) 3 chests, and only had 40 min. between each instance. No one else opened the chests while i was in the zone (I was watching, the chests re-spawned in roughly the same area and i had a mule there).Vindonen 04:59, 27 May 2009 (UTC)